duele
by setsuna-GW
Summary: Heero se da cuenta de que no ama a Duo Maxwell sino a su mascara... Shinigami.Lo se, pesimo summary, solo lean siiii?


Oscuridad, es todo lo que se ve en una habitación, pero de repente una luz se enciende y se logran ver dos figuras, una es nuestra autora y la otra es su amiga.

Andy... Sii!

Setsuna... Mala ¬¬U-

Andy... vamos Setsuna anímate n.n

Setsuna... como quieres que lo haga si son las 2:30 de la madrugada ¬¬

Andy...Oh u.u pero... es que yo quiero hacer un fic

Setsuna... estas loca mujer ya duérmete -.-zzz

Andy... no, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, vamos, siiii?? (Pone su cara de cachorro a medio morir)

Setsuna...esta bien, pero tienes que presentarte a nuestros lectores ¬o¬U, y deja de poner esa cara

Andy... Hai!, hola mi nombre es Andrea pero mis amigos me dicen Andy, soy la amiga de Setsuna, aquí entre nos creo que soy la única XD

Setsuna... Te escuche ¬¬

Andy... bueno, voy en la misma uni que Setsuna, y hoy estoy en su casa por que no tenia a donde ir ya que mis padres salieron y...

Setsuna... bla, bla, bla, suficiente Andy vas a aburrir a nuestros lectores.

Andy... Mala, yo solo les quería explicar lo difícil de ser yo XD

Setsuna... bien, este fic es una locura de mi amiga Andy y un poco de la mía, esperamos que sea de su agrado n.n

Andy... los personajes de GW no nos pertenecen por más que quisiéramos, soñemos, imaginemos, añoremos,...

Setsuna... Andy

Andy... Hai! o

Setsuna... ¬.¬ Cállate!

Andy... OK. T.T, Bueno n.n creo que ya es tiempo de empezar JAJAJAJA (se ve a andy con un látigo y a Setsuna empezando a escribir) Setsuna empieza a escribir.

Setsuna... Ya voy T.T

**_Texto de la carta_**

**-dialogo-**

**"pensamiento"**

**Cáp. Único... Duele…**

Había pasado más de un año de la última batalla en la cual los ex-pilotos gundam lucharon contra Marimeia...

En una habitación oscura, iluminada por una sola vela, se encontraba Heero Yuy sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio con una hoja de papel y un lápiz, su apariencia siempre fría había desaparecido, mientras que sus ojos azul-cobalto se encontraban intentando evitar que lagrimas brotaran de ellas...

_Han pasado solo seis días desde que me fui de ti Duo, aunque al principio no lo creía posible, mi existencia sin ti no es tan difícil, es cierto que me acostumbre a ti en el transcurso de la guerra, así como también en el tiempo en que vivimos juntos que solo fueron tres semanas... tres semanas en las cuales me di cuenta como eras realmente, tres semanas en la cuales me dejaste ver a través de esa mascara que es Shinigami… se que fui la primera persona que vio a través de esta, y se que soy la persona a la que más odiaras por ello, se que es cruel de mi parte explicarte mis razones por medio de esta carta, pero el día que me fui de tu lado no te lo pude decir con palabras ya que estas no salían de mis labios, aunque ahora que lo pienso talvez destruyas esta carta cuando la tengas en tus manos y te comprendo, pero quiero creer que la abrirás y leerás su contenido, así como también una sonrisa brotara de tus labios al ver tantas palabras escritas, Lo se, estoy dando muchos rodeos, creí que me seria más fácil explicártelo por escrito pero no lo es..._

-no puedo- Una lagrima surca el bello rostro del soldado perfecto

"Duo¿Como puedo decirte que no eres tú la persona que amo¿Como decirte que de la persona que estoy enamorado es un fantasma?, un fantasma que tu creaste"

-¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?- Heero mira a la nada y después de conseguir evitar que más lagrimas broten de sus ojos continua escribiendo…

_... es muy difícil, recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que te ví, yo estaba a punto de matar a Reelena y tú lo evitaste, no se si darte las gracias o reclamarte por no haberme dejado matarla, sin ella no hubiéramos conseguido la paz, pero ahora me persigue como no tienes idea, no se como se entero de que ya no estoy contigo..._

"Otra vez estoy escribiendo de más (suspiro), si lo escribiera en la laptop la podría borrar y después continuar escribiendo, pero..."

-pero no seria lo mismo-

_...Duo, yo me enamore de tus sonrisas, las cínicas y las sinceras, de tus bromas, de tu forma de actuar, tu alegría infinita, de tu seguridad, de tu incesante palabrería, de tu rebeldía, de tu altanería y egocentrismo... ¿lo vez cierto¿vez de quien me enamore?, en estas tres semanas no encontré en ti a esa persona…sin darme cuenta me enamore de tu mascara, me enamore de Shinigami no de Duo Maxwell, el tiempo que estuve contigo solo vi su sombra, tus sonrisas eran solo momentáneas, dejabas tus alegrías solo para tus amigos para aparentar, cuando estabas solo conmigo solo veía tus tristezas y remordimientos por las muertes causadas en la guerra, es cierto que yo te pedí que fueras tú mismo conmigo, pero nunca imagine esto, aunque ahora que lo pienso quedaba en ti una parte pequeña de lo que es Shinigami, a pesar de todo te seguías sacrificando para que los deseos de las demás personas se cumplan¿Por que Duo¿Por que te sigues sacrificando?, talvez no entiendas por que te pregunto esto y a que viene, a veces eres tan despistado, también esa era una parte que me gustaba de Shinigami, pero volviendo a lo anterior te lo pregunto por que tu siempre ponías mis prioridades antes que los tuyos, nunca te rebelabas en contra de lo que yo quería, eras muy sumiso, creo que en el fondo yo deseaba todo lo contrario, quería que me mostraras esa rebeldía que siempre mostrabas pero tu nunca lo hacías¿Tenias acaso miedo de perderme?, eres muy inseguro de ti mismo, eso es lo que comprendí._

_La primera semana pude conocerte como eras, yo esperaba que los dos nos complementáramos, que llenáramos juntos ese vació que nos produjo la guerra, sabia que no eras totalmente como Shinigami pero nunca espere que fueras otra persona, sabes, los dos necesitamos a alguien que nos quiera como en verdad somos, que no ame nuestras mascaras, a alguien que nos comprenda… siento no haber sido yo esa persona para ti, siento haberte lastimado._

_La segunda y tercer semana me había sentido confundido, lo pensé mucho antes de encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta del por que no me sentía cómodo siendo que estaba con la persona que más amaba, y aceptar esa respuesta fue muy difícil, me destrozo, me hundió en un pozo sin fin del cual me esta costando salir._

_El día que me fui de tu lado fue uno de los días mas dolorosos de mi vida, era aceptar que el ser que me amaba no existía¿Quien era yo para pedir que fingieras todos los días para mi?, eso seria muy egoísta, tus lagrimas terminaron de romperme el corazón, tal vez tu no viste las pequeñas lagrimas que brotaron de mis ojos, esa era la primera vez que lloraba después de más de quince años de no hacerlo, desde entonces no me es difícil llorar ya que no pasa una noche en la que no lo haga, siento que esta carta te deje más dudas pero es que en verdad no puedo seguir recordando, por que más lagrimas brotan de mis ojos al escribirla..._

Una lágrima cae sobre la carta

_... Espero que leas esta carta ya que es la única forma en la cual me puedo despedir de ti puesto que ya nunca nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro que volver a vernos seria muy doloroso para ambos._

_Te pido que busques a alguien más que te ame como eres, como yo también haré lo mismo. Trata de olvidar los recuerdos dolorosos como yo también lo haré, Se que en estos momentos te encuentras en la casa de Quatre, estoy seguro que él te ayudara, quisiera yo tener a alguien que me ayude con estos sentimientos que para mi eran desconocidos y que ahora solo me mortifican._

_Es todo lo que puedo escribir, como ya te lo dije me duele recordar el pasado, te suplico que si esta carta te causa más problemas después de leerla la destruyas, pero sobre todo te quiero pedir que no la contestes ya que yo ya o estaré en este lugar._

_**Deseo que encuentres a esa persona que te ame como eres**_

_Heero Yuy_

Heero termina de escribir la carta y la guarda en un sobre blanco.

"Con esta carta me despido Duo, con esta carta te digo adiós, se que es lo mejor para ambos pero..."

-Pero Duele...-

Heero agarra su chaqueta que se encuentra a un lado del pequeño escritorio sobre una silla y se la pone, después guarda el sobre en uno de los bolsillos y sale de la habitación, por la ventana de esa habitación se logra ver una hermosa luna que es testigo del dolor de uno de los piloto Gundam, pocos minutos después se ve la figura de Heero atravesando la carretera sin percatarse de que un auto esta a punto de atropellarlo...

Fin...

Setsuna...Corten!!!!!!! O.O? Como que fin?

Andy... pues si

Setsuna... No, eso no puede ser, dime, Heero fue atropellado si o no¿Duo recibió la carta?, vamos andy, no seas mala conmigo siii, dime que sucedió

Andy... lo siento Setsuna eso se los dejo a la imaginación, es que ya tengo sueño, ya son las 3:15 am

Setsuna... pero le puedes continuar mañana, siiii

Andy... lo pensare

Setsuna... Como que lo pensaras, tienes que decírmelo

Andy... -.-ZZZZ ya duérmete, (de repente la luz se apaga)

Setsuna... Andy plisss, siii?

Andy... ( Se escucha un grillo)

Setsuna... Bueno, ya que, pero no creas que te libras de mi Andy, ya veré como le hago para saber si Heero es atropellado y si Duo recibe la carta...

Bueno, este fue el bono de regalo de esta navidad, Andy fue la autora y yo solo lo escribí, espero que le haya agradado, dejen comentarios

Setsuna-GW


End file.
